Far Away
by Raven Almasy
Summary: It had been two years since Riku had last seen Axel and now the redhead was back. The question is is he back for good? Songfic. AkuRiku, AxelxRiku.


**Title: **Far away

**Pairing: **AxelxRiku, AkuRiku

**Rating: **Teen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or the song.

**Summary: **It had been two years since Riku had last seen Axel and now the redhead was back. The question is is he back for good?

**Authors Note: **You need to listen to the song Far Away by Nickelback since it is the song I used to write this short fic. Might make one from Axels point of view. Let me know if you liked it and if I should make an Axel one.

**Far Away**

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Two years. It had been two years since he had last seen the redhead and now here he was up on the stage in what used to be their favorite club. He was a little reluctant to go there not having been there since Axel had left. Sora and Kairi had forced him to get out of the house though. So he went with them just to please them. He didn't understand why they wanted him there since they were a couple and he'd just be in the way. It all made sense now though.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

It all had to do with a stupid dare that he just couldn't ignore. Roxas had been teasing him all evening and then dared him to kiss Sora. So he kissed Sora. When he pulled away he saw Axel standing a few feet away looking very hurt and before he could say anything the redhead had already turned around and left. He didn't see or hear from the redhead until he saw him on MTV. Axel was a big rock star now and had forgotten all about him. That's what he thought anyway.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

He was glad that Axel had found something he enjoyed doing. Last he heard he was even dating some guy from another band. The thought of someone else with Axel broke his heart but if it made the older man happy then so be it. It had always hurt him to see all those girls and boys hanging around Axel. Wanting more from him. Wanting him like he had wanted the redhead.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

He did not understand why Axel was singing in this small club in this small town. He couldn't be making any money off of this. He then overheard a conversation of a few fan girls. Axel was quitting? For a guy? Confused he looked at the redhead noticing that Axel was looking at him smile on his face. Could it be that...

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

He watched as Axel walked off the stage. Security making sure he could walk without being hugged, attacked or raped. His heart skipped a beat as he realized that Axel was walking towards him still a smile on his face. The redhead stopped in front of him. Still singing.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it_

Axel suddenly embraced him. The fan girls started screaming and there were flashes of camera's coming from every angle. He did what felt most natural to him. He wrapped his arms around the redhead.

_  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

When the song ended Axel pulled back a little before kissing him. He knew then that Axel was back. Back home where he belonged.


End file.
